iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerold Lannister
'''Gerold Lannister '''was Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West under Daemon II Blackfyre, Haegon I Blackfyre, Aerys I Blackfyre and finally Daena Blackfyre, from the beginning of his reign in 213 AC to his death in 244 AC. Though his loyalties to the Iron Throne were often questionable, in the Westerlands he is considered one of the most efficient and strongest Lords to have governed the region in recent times. Gerold was a ruthless, unscrupulous ruler, and he proved this even before he ascended to the lordship of Casterly Rock. After his brother Tybolt died quickly and suddenly, Gerold was quick to establish a regency over Tybolt's young daughter, Cerelle. A year later, Cerelle too unfortunately passed away, at only four years old. Gerold inherited the Rock from her, and even though most suspected foul play, the new Lord of the West went straight to improving relations with his vassals, ruling justly and wisely as well as paying no mind to the rumors. The whispers slowly quieted down and eventually disappeared altogether. Gerold was a ruthless, unscrupulous ruler, and he proved this even before he ascended to the lordship of Casterly Rock. By the middle of his reign, Gerold was known as the Golden Lion for his prowess at both statecraft, trade and warfare. History Before Lordship Gerold was born as the third son of Damon Lannister, the Lord of the Rock who fought the Blackfyre-supporting Reynes and essentially would have lost the war had the Ironborn not attacked. His oldest brother Tybolt was to inherit his father's lands and titles, but he showed more capability at the chivalrous arts. Meanwhile, Gerold was interested in influence and power, which was why he ended up advising his kin on most matters of statecraft. The second son of Lord Damon was Tygett Lannister, who joined the Kingsguard. Gerold's younger brother was Laswell, who was also a proficient knight, but who was killed by the pretender Maekar I Targaryen in the Bloodraven Rebellion. Ascension to Power His Lord father Damon died of the Great Spring Sickness of 210 AC. Tybolt became Lord of Casterly Rock, but only ruled for two years before he became bedridden by disease. At first most suspected another great plague, but surprisingly nobody else became sick with the same illness. Tybolt died quickly, and it was decided that his three-year-old daughter Cerelle inherit. Gerold was swift to establish himself as Lord Regent of the Westerlands, as the child was too young to rule. Oddly enough, Cerelle perished as well one year later. Gerold became the Lord of Casterly Rock, but not without rumors of conspiracy. These rumors never gained much room for consideration among the western Lords, as Gerold turned out to be a wise and smart ruler. Marriage and Issue Gerold Lannister married Rohanne Webber out of love shortly after his father's death. They had their first child, Tywald the same year, and Tion was born five years later. Tywald and Tion both died young; Tywald while putting down peasant rebels who had risen up against their overlords following a brief bankruptcy after the War of the Wicked, and Tion while fighting in Essos during the War of Unification. Tytos, his third son, eventually succeeded him as the long-time ruler of the Westerlands. Alesander, his fourth one, became very pious and was sent to the Great Sept of Baelor to become a septon. The Golden Lion He became known across the Seven Kingdoms during the years of unrest of from 224 to 227 AC. First, in the Bloodraven Rebellion by siding with the Targaryens and successfully pillaging the Reach, but finally giving up his support of Maekar Targaryen after he smashed Ser Laswell Lannister's head into pieces with a mace. Then during the War of the Wicked, in which he brought Daena Blackfyre to Casterly Rock in order to have her married to his son. Daena grew frustrated by the Lannister's inaction, and eventually fled the Westerlands to go pursue her claim on her own. Gerold was outraged, and after his son Tywald informed that she had taken the Gold Road towards King's Landing, sent men to find her. They found nothing, as Daena and her followers had secretly escaped to the Riverlands. For the rest of the war, Gerold sat at Casterly Rock managing the affairs of his own kingdom, as the recent uprising of his vassals had become a costly affair and the western economy was not doing well, despite the Lannisters having received a mighty sum of gold from their raids. His heir Tywald died fighting peasant rebels in 230 AC. Death and Legacy The most prominent Lord of Casterly Rock during the reign of the Blackfyres passed away at the age of five-and-sixty, just before the outbreak of the War of Unification. His son Tion became Lord of Casterly Rock for half a year, as he almost immediately led an army to fight for the Blackfyres in Essos. He died in the fighting, however, and Tytos became Lord. Tytos differed from Gerold's two older sons, because instead of being a competitive, martial person, he was a sensitive friend of the arts and knowledge. He wasn't too interested in ruling, however, but was reluctant to give up the title and the wealth that came with it. Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander